1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic beverage maker configured essentially for storing raw materials of various hot drinks in vacuum, grinding the raw material of a hot drink to be made into powder with a grinding module, displacing an inlet cover at an upper end of a steeping chamber with a translational transport module so as to introduce the powder of the raw material of the hot drink to be made into the steeping chamber, and guiding hot boiled water in an internal water tank to drip into the steeping chamber, thus forming a convenient hot drink making mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, beverage making mechanisms designed for grinding raw materials of various hot drinks and making such hot drinks are available in a variety of configurations. Ideally, a beverage making mechanism is configured to bring convenience to general users in grinding the raw materials of hot drinks to be made into powder, and guide hot boiled water in the beverage making mechanism to the powder so as to make a tasty hot drink. For example, a coffee maker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,002 B1, which is titled “AUTOMATIC COFFEE MAKER WITH GRINDING DEVICE” and issued on Dec. 7, 2004. According to this patented coffee maker, coffee beans are loaded into a containing hopper at a top end of the coffee maker and then ground into powder. In addition, a fineness adjusting mechanism is provided for setting fineness of the coffee powder. When an electromagnetic valve is released, the ground coffee powder drives a covering plate to cover a powder outlet. Meanwhile, boiling water flows through a water outlet tube under the covering plate and drips onto a filter cup, thereby infusing the coffee powder contained therein and producing coffee liquid by the drip-brew method. The covering plate also prevents water vapor from moving up and wetting the containing hopper. Thus, when put to practical use, the coffee maker not only allows flexible adjustment of powder fineness, but also provides automatic and convenient coffee brewing.